The Ramen Waitress and the Hokage's Heir
by Envoy of the White Moon
Summary: The collapsed story of a Naruto and Ayame romance. If you think it's good, review so I can have enough motivation to actually expand it when I have the time into a full fledged story. Again, Read and Review.


The Ramen Waitress and the Hokage's heir

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a oneshot. The pairing is Naruto and Ayame.<strong>

**Also I do not own Naruto and Ayame from the anime Naruto.**

**If you like my story of this, read Memories Lost, Lingering Futures. Also this is a somewhat smutty story so... yeah.**

**On with the story. Also, I will not describe either Naruto or Ayame, as I already expect you to know both of them. If you don't, use Naruto wikipedia to see what they look like.**

* * *

><p>It was mid-day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. All over the streets people bustled here and there. Over in the market district one could hear shouts of sales, people haggling for a bargain, kids begging for candy among other things.<p>

Up on the roofs of many of the buildings, one could see the after image of ninjas of the Hidden Leaf jumping here and there, off to their tasks and missions with the urgency demanded of them.

Over at the local Ichiraku shop one could see the owner, Teuchi Ichiraku cleaning out one of the pots humming a small tone whilst people slurped down ramen from their bowls.

But over in the back alley one could hear moans and groans, and muffled screams of pleasure.

Naruto had earlier caught Ayame by surprise when she was taking out the trash. They had proceeded to talk until Ayame had suddenly pulled Naruto into a kiss. They had both stared a while at each other after the kiss had ended before they were suddenly locking lips with one another, both tugging at each other's hair and clothing.

Within minutes both Naruto and Ayame were in their birthday suits kissing one another as the blonde massaged the brunette's tender breasts as Ayame stroked off his manhood. After a while they looked at each other and spoke with their eyes, conveying a silent conversation.

Ayame then turned around and braced her hands and arms against the wooden wall of the stand, showing off her luscious hips, her plump rear-end and her pink and swollen womanhood. She then used her fingers to spread her lower lips and waited for Naruto to take her.

Not a second later Naruto had entered her womanhood, but not before teasing her, rubbing the head of his manhood against her entrance and sometimes only sending the head in before pulling out.

Ayame had pleaded with Naruto to cut the foreplay and just get it over with. She got her wish when not a second later Naruto had plowed his manhood deep with the depths of her womanhood. She didn't have her hymen as she had already lost it to her current lover a few months ago.

She had been going out with the son of the Fourth Hokage for a year before that. The situation only became different when Naruto proposed to her on one of their dates when he was nineteen years old while she was twenty-one years old. The whole proposal was even more blown up when Tsunade revealed Naruto was going to be the Seventh Hokage and that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Not only that, but she revealed that he was the prince of Whirlpool Country, her and Jiraiya's grandson (Minato was their child) and thus great-grandson of the First and Second Hokages, did it turn into a big mess.

Not a day later did the Villages of Mist, Cloud, Rock and Sand sign a peace treaty, but so did Sound, currently ruled by Sasuke Uchiha and his fiancé Sakura Haruno, both of whom were Naruto's old friends. And due to the treaty with all other countries, all forged by Naruto of course, peace reigned over the Elemental countries. Because of this peace, many trades and lives flourished.

Turned out Sasuke regretted turning traitor and that he signed a deep cover mission from Tsunade to infiltrate the Akatsuki and Sound. Tsunade vouched for him and produced the files necessary and thus Sasuke and Naruto reestablished their bond as brothers-in-arms. But that's all for a different story.

The whole quiet wedding both Ayame and Naruto had hoped for had been ruined because of Tsunade's meddling, Naruto had thought Tsunade had finally gotten back at him for all the stunts he pulled, they had the whole of the Elemental Countries attending the wedding. Good thing they had television to broadcast the service though.

Anyway, Ayame had almost screamed out in pleasure of being filled by Naruto's manhood, but was muffled when the blonde had covered her mouth as to not alert everyone. He then proceeded to pull out and ram back in just as forcefully, causing some tears of pain to stream down Ayame's cheeks.

Naruto had then eased up somewhat on his lovemaking but was met with a feeling of pleasure when he realized Ayame was meeting back, force with force. He then proceeded to bend down slightly and pull Ayame up and capture her lips in his own.

Ayame silently moaned out in pleasure when she suddenly felt one of Naruto's hands giving ministrations to her left nipple, rubbing the pink bundle of nerves between his thumb and forefinger before massaging the whole breast.

After a while of making hot fierce love to one another, Naruto and Ayame could feel their climaxes coming and vocalized it. Naruto had captured Ayame's lips once more in his and muffled her scream of pleasure when both of them climaxed.

When they let go of one another's lips a thin thread of saliva connected the two before dropping down on the ground right next to the small puddle of clear looking liquid. Naruto hissed, while Ayame moaned out in discomfort, when he removed himself from within the brunette's depth and exhaled sharply when he was out, his manhood limp covered in his fiancé's juices.

Ayame looked over her shoulder at Naruto before turning around and squatting down on the ground to clean her own essence off of his manhood. The future Seventh Hokage hissed as she took his whole girth into her mouth and proceeded to clean his 'junior' off.

She released him from her mouth with a 'poh!' sound and then swallowed. Ayame then picked herself up off the ground and turned to where her clothes were discarded.

A few minutes later both she and Naruto were dressed, as the blonde had preferred to be eye-raped by any of the females. The blonde kissed her on the cheek, and then on the lips before hugging her and flashing away in a whirl of a small gale.

Ayame waved after his retreating form when she saw him a few building away on one of the roofs before turning back to the stand's back entrance. When she walked into the stand and resumed her cleaning of the place, humming a happy tune, she didn't notice the coy smiles on some of the couples' faces. Some of the couples had blushes on their faces, and when they met eye to eye, they immediately left, leaving a large tip as well, hand in hand.

Over at the Hokage tower Naruto was whistling a chipper tune as his Shadow Clones did his paper work. Over in one of the conference rooms, one could hear the whispers and giggles. Two people left the room, an accountant and a male secretary, hand and hand with small blushes on their faces as they headed to the shared apartment they had that no one knew they shared.

All of this occurred because, everyone knew whenever Naruto and Ayame would disappear for an hour, and they were at it. And of course since it was a perfect couple's romance, people would always be compelled to have their own fun time. Usually when Naruto and Ayame did it, half of the Hidden Leaf would just up and vanish.

If the two of them knew their lovemaking times were that obvious, they would have asked for off time and be a few kilometers away from any civilization and have soundproof walls surrounding them.

When Naruto found out about this after his wedding with Ayame, he had griped about people butting in to his private life. His wife though had blushed and pulled Naruto immediately away from everyone before he could cause a fight.

No one saw or heard of Naruto and Ayame for a year when the two suddenly return to the Hidden Leaf, with a small blonde child in tow. And also, Ayame was pregnant with twins.

* * *

><p><strong>Weird...<strong>

**Why do you ask it's weird? I intended this to be a lemon, but it turned in to a collapsed lover story! Ah, well if you review enough and beg I may write a real story to go with this.**

**Anyway, Read and Review people!**

**Ciao! **

**Love,  
><strong>**Envoy of the White Moon**

**...  
><strong>**...  
><strong>**Peanut butter...  
><strong>**Peanut butter, jelly...  
><strong>****Peanut butter, jelly time...  
><strong>******It's **Peanut butter, jelly time! ************Peanut butter, jelly time! ************Peanut butter, jelly, p******eanut butter, jelly, p******eanut butter, jelly, with a baseball bat! ****It's **Peanut butter, jelly time! ************Peanut butter, jelly time! ************Peanut butter, jelly, p******eanut butter, jelly, p******eanut butter, jelly, with a baseball bat! ****It's **Peanut butter, jelly time! ************Peanut butter, jelly time! ************Peanut butter, jelly, p******eanut butter, jelly, p******eanut butter, jelly, with a baseball bat! ****It's **Peanut butter, jelly time! ************Peanut butter, jelly time! ************Peanut butter, jelly, p******eanut butter, jelly, p******eanut butter, jelly, with a baseball bat! ****It's **Peanut butter, jelly time! ************Peanut butter, jelly time! ************Peanut butter, jelly, p******eanut butter, jelly, p******eanut butter, jelly, with a baseball bat!******************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************I'm insane! XD******************************************************************************************


End file.
